Dahlia Marger
Dahlia is a nurse at West Harbor Mental Health Community. She has worked there for a few months now, but has only recently begun to make connections with others, be them staff or patient. She hopes to live and work within the community for some time to come. Biography Childhood - Early Adulthood Dahlia Charlotte Marger was born the second child and only girl in the Marger family. She lived in Graham Center, Connecticut until she was thirteen years old, and in the summer of her eigth grade year, moved to Augusta, Georgia. She has two brothers, one older by four years and who is named Spencer Louis "Lou" Marger, is currently an airline pilot and lives in Connecticut. Her other brother is younger by two years and is named Hester Thomas Marger, and is the head of a popular chain of buffet restaurants. Both her mother and her father still live in Augusta. Dahlia's life was quite average. She found that her desire to help people - a skill she discovered while helping out the "participants" of playground scuffles - was best put to use in nursing at a young age, and did well enough in her school career to make it into nursing school. She met Garreth Luke Jameson in her freshman year in college, and before hse knew it, the two were head-over-heels in love. They dated continuously throughout college, though Garreth graduated two years ahead of her. They bought a house together, and Garreth got his dream job as a doctor at a local hospital. On the day of Dahlia's graduation, he proposed, and naturally, she said yes. A year later, and everything was in place. The only things left was the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Dahlia's ended late at night, but as far as she knew, Garreth's was still in full swing. He and his friends, of course, had found the roudiest stip club in town and were making a night of everything. A couple bar fights, a lot of drinking, and most definitely some drugs were involved, but in the end, everything went over perfectly. At least until, in the wee hours of the morning, Garreth and the two remaining men with him were jumped by a group of guys from one of the fights. It was a vicious thing, the mugging, and it ended with Garreth barely hanging on as he dialed Dahlia's number. She called nine-one-one on the way, but by the time she got there, it was far too late. He died in her arms, before he could even be loaded onto the ambulance. His two friends died as well, and though the murders were caught and prosecuted, Dahlia still carries a heavy heart and unresolved pain, due to the fact that she was expecting. It was early enough to pass it off as a honeymoon child, and that meant that it was also early enough, due to the stress of his death, the expenses surrounding the wedding and funeral, and truly everything else that had suddenly turned dark in Dahlia's life, to mean that its life could be ended. And it did. The miscarriage was the final straw for Dahlia, and she very nearly didn't exit that period of her life alive. But she did, and it forged in her a new resolve to always help others, to make sure that no one ever dies in the pain Garreth did, and also a deep love of children. Three and a half years have passed since the incident. West Harbor After a slow emotional recovery, Dahlia found work all over Georgia, though nothing ever felt quite right. That is, until she came to work at West Harbor. Even though she rather kept to herself, and she didn't make many friends, everything felt right. After a few months of working, she began to make connections with other people, namely Leticia Sanchez, Nickolas Peralta, and Leon Kaelin. On August 17th, 2013, she and Leon made something more out of the friendship that they had briefly begun to share, and she's hoping that they will begin to date. It isn't love, of course, but she definitely has developed romantic notions for him - depite knowing of his tumour and imminent death. Physical Appearance Dahlia's height is five foor four inches, all within a generally slender frame, with long legs, bony hands, and minimal curves. She has pale blue eyes and yellow-blonde hair that ends between her shoulders and her shoulder blades. Relationships Leticia Sanchez Dahlia sees Leticia as a best friend in the making. Helping her through her problems makes Dahlia feel better herself, and though both girls have very different takes on life, Dahlia's found that they can get along quite well, and hopes that they will indefinitely. Leon Kaelin Leon and Dahlia met at the beach, and from the start Dahlia felt like there was a sort of connection. She would have been content to keep things friendly, but before she could stop anything from growing, she and Leon had already started up that "more" that you'd often hear about in fairytales. It isn't love at this point, by any means, but it's definitely in the category of romance - at least, by Dahlia's standards. Nickolas Peralta The playful banter that Nickolas and Dahlia share is something that she finds fun, and so she's developed something of a friendship with him, despite his diagnosis. Category:Character Category:Staff Category:Nurse Category:Departed